Slender Man and the MEME seek
by Dusty Secrets
Summary: Derpin Hikpik is a shy freshman who considers himself to be the original 'Forever Alone' guy. You can only guess how shocked he is to receive a visit from the well-known and fictional Slender Man, or at least, he was believed to be just a myth. Derpin must now man-up and face the cold and mysterious creature of the woods, for an unorthodox and required adventure.
1. Part 1

**_Part 1- The Guest_**

Derpin Hikpik had considered himself to be 'forever alone.' He had no friends, no girlfriend, and did nothing fun except game crazily on his free time with PC enterprises such as _The Last of Us _and _Left for dead_. He tuned in to _The Walking Dead_ whenever he could, and enjoyed a good bowl of Ramen noodles (chicken flavor) while listening to his personal mentor, _Slim Shady_.

One Saturday night he sat alone at home contemplating whether or not to do his Algebra homework that was due the next day. He was a freshman in high school and had a dangerously low amount of motivation, and was in deep need for a hit of ambition. Being the perpetual mope he was, he drizzled honey all over his problems 1-22 and threw them to the floor, for his dog, Kirp, to enjoy.

"Screw math," he thought. "Level 14 on _Halo _is waiting for me." He squeezed the last of his Capri Sun and then blew it up and dropped it. He jumped onto it, yet again hoping that perhaps something wondrous and unusual would happen, like in those unorthodox commercials, yet no such thing occurred. He proceeded to his 'gaming' area and turned his system on, only to hear a clear knock on the door. His mom wasn't home, and wasn't expected to be until the next morning, for she was busy 'working,' as she put, assuming her son was_ that_ unknowing.

"I wonder who that could be..." he thought as he went to answer the front door. He opened the door to a frightful sight. There stood what was believed to be fictional, just a mere character designed to give one the willies, but apparently, that 'folklore' was all too real, at least for Derpin. There stood a man, no, more of a creature or demon, who must have been at least ten feet tall. He had no face, just a pure white circular head, 'looking' down at the young teen. He wore a suit, much like a tuxedo, and had the longest arms anyone could imagine. The 'figure' was completely silent at first, just allowing Derpin to stand at his doorway shaking, a nervous wreck. He didn't even breath. After about thirty seconds, Derpin snapped out of his traumatized trance and realized that he had wet himself. The thing just continued to 'stare' down at him.

"W-what do you want, S-Slendy?" Derpin managed to muster. The creature leaned in closer and put his long and thin hand on his shoulder, making him ghostly pale and consumed with anxiety, even more so than the time he had to give the fifteen minute presentation on the Scientific method, which concluded in a panic attack and a trip to the ER.

"A meme is what I seek," the tall figure spoke, without moving his lips, which were nonexistent. A meme? Did he mean what Derpin thought he meant?

"E-excuse me?" Derpin spoke, confused at his odd words, not like he was expecting him to say something normal, but this was just too weird.

The thin and lanky creature walked in and instructed Derpin to close the door, and he reluctantly did so. Slender walked into Derpin's living room and made himself comfortable on his 'gaming seat.' He sighed and turned his attention to a still mesmerized Derpin.

"Sit tight, little Derp. I've got a story to tell you." Derpin slowly stumbled into the room and hesitantly took a seat across from him. Slender sighed again and stated his issue.

_"And so my tale begins. Nobody knows me, I'm cold. Walk down this road all alone. It's no one's fault but my own. It's the path I've chosen to go. Frozen the snow. I show no emotion whatsoever so, don't ask why I have no love for these..."_

"Wait, aren't those lyrics to an Eminem song? I'm his biggest fan!" Derpin couldn't help but interrupt, angering the piss out of Slender. He sprung out of his seat faster than the fat bitch who sat down too fast and was in Derpin's face immediately.

"Do not interrupt me, fool! Allow me to finish!" Derpin piddled his pants some more and after about fifteen seconds Slender backed away and took a seat again.

"My point was that I crave attention! I'm growing damn impatient, too. Why, I deserve just as much attention as these losers!" He magically displayed three meme's into the air, showing Bad Luck Brian, Socially Awkward Penguin, and Most Interesting Man.

"I hear ya, Slendy, but how can I help you? I'm just...Derpin. Forever Alone..." Derpin declared, hoping that wouldn't anger the mysterious man. Slender stood up and approached Derpin. His stomach knotted up harshly as Slender made another statement.

"Trust me, Derp, you will be of assistance," he put, calmly. He held out his hand, and notioned for Derpin to take it. "Just follow me."

_**A/N: This is my second fan fiction. I probably wont be continuing my first one, 'Black and White,' but who knows? Keep in mind that this is just a parody, and is intended to be humorous, and not much like the actual Slender man, except for his cruel nature and seriousness. This story will be divided into just 4 parts. I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**_


	2. Part 2

_**Part 2-Plotting in a creepy old bathroom in creepy old woods**_

Slender had brought Derpin to his usual hangout, out into the middle of the woods, in the middle of nowhere. They were in the bathroom by the propane tanks, with no light source but the full moon outside and the flashlight Derpin had brought.

"Where are we, Slendy?" Derpin asked.

"Out in some old abandoned bathroom in some old and creepy forest, Derp. This is the first area of our meme mission. However, we need to get one thing straight first." Slender suddenly grew angry and flailed his tentacles infuriatingly at Derpin, making him quiver like never before.

"STOP CALLING ME 'SLENDY'! IT'S SLENDER-MAN, DAMN YOU!" he retorted, as Derpin felt as if he was about to faint. He nodded his head as assuring as he could and remained silent. Slender sighed again.

"Now, Derp, are you ready to help me achieve my goal?" Slender asked, surprisingly calm. Derpin was now getting frustrated. Why was he wasting his _valuable_ time with this monster? Not to mention it was already 11:00 at night, and he had school the next day. He decided to take a very bold stand, and give his honest opinion, which would only result in disaster.

"Well, why do you want a MEME? Why don't you just try to get yourself a girl or something?" What happened next took Derpin by great surprise. Slender had performed the unnecessary.

"FOOL!" he yelled angrily, then dropped his dark trousers. "I HAVE NO MANHOOD!" he finished, as Derpin stood agape, peering at the blankness between his legs.

"Dayum..." Derpin mumbled, unintentionally. Slender sighed angrily yet again and pulled his pants back up. "Let's begin, shall we?" he put, really giving Derpin no choice. Slender stood next to a urinal and crossed his arms.

"Commence the meme, Derp," he declared, as if just expecting the boy to respond with something clever. Was this his idea of training him? Showing him his nonexistent groin and threatening him into oblivion? Derpin just stood by the tiled wall, contemplating escape by running like hell through the long and dark forest.

"Uh..." was all he could respond. Slender stood by the peeing device, all too awkwardly, waiting for a Hollywood classic, it seemed.

"COMMENCE!" he demanded. At that point, Derpin had decided to jet, and so he did, straight out of the restroom. He shot past the propane tanks, automatically thinking of Hank Hill by his nostalgic instincts. He had no idea where he was going. He didn't pay attention to where they were going when Slender led him to the facilities area. He was too frightened to think straight, as he was now. He just ran and ran, keeping his fingers crossed that he was making all of the correct twists and turns. He feared that he was not. He continually ran past notes on trees, and after about three minutes, he counted seven.

He noticed that Slender was not following him after a good five minutes of frantic running. Had he lost him? Or had Slender decided to let him go? It appeared that Derpin had forgotten a HUGE Slender characteristic, but at least would be finding out about it in a minute or so.

Just as Derpin had slowed down to catch his breath, he noticed one of the notes hanging on a tree off about twenty feet away. He walked over to it and leaned against it, fighting for oxygen. He'd have gotten an automatic A+ in gym class if his PE teacher had seen him run the way he did. He decided to pull the tacked up note from the tree and read it. It said, "_Always watches, no eyes."_

Just then Slender popped up out of nowhere and scared the Bejesus out of Derpin. "I must say...that parchment tells the truth," Slender growled, while coming closer to Derpin. He attempted to scramble away again but was halted by the thin man.

"You seem to have forgotten that I can teleport, foolish coward," Slender practically hissed at him, while tentacles had yet again sprung from his back. "UM! It was a meme you wanted, right?! So I can give ya one! How about, Gets girlfriend...Honey Boo Boo's mom!"

Then all Derpin saw was TV-like fuzziness and then nothing.

_End of Pt. 2_


	3. Part 3

_**Part 3- The training**_

Slender was very displeased with Derpin's meme idea. It was complete idiocy, and even more so, in fit more into the 'Bad luck Brian' category. Derpin only wanted to be far away from Slender, but that was not about to happen. Slender leaned in very close; he would have been breathing on Derpin's face if he had a mouth. Derpin quivered anxiously, waiting for the lanky beast to reply, and that he did, just the same as he had multiple times, by shouting, "FOOL!" right into his face.

"W-well...what do you want then? I-I already told you that I don't know how to help you! So just buzz off, buddy! I have school tomorrow!"

There was a moment of silence, and Slender stood up straight, then rubbed his pale-white chin, contemplating. _Maybe he'll let me go, now!, _Derpin thought hopefully to himself. Slender had other plans, however.

"It seems as if a bargain must be undergone, Derpin," Slender stated, making Derpin's stomach flutter like crazy.

"A-a bargain?"

"Indeed. I will let you return to your home, if you help me succeed in the meme process, and if you fail to help me by sunrise, you can consider yourself dead, understood?"

Derpin nodded nervously. He only had six and a half hours to satisfy this creepy bastard. He was lost out in a forest at 11:30 at night, he was exhausted, and he could barely manage to make a decent haiku for his English class, so how was he going to make Slender a meme phenomenon?

"S-Slendy-uh! Slender Man?" Derpin asked, luckily catching himself before calling him the pet name. Slender simply tilted his head and leaned in a bit, supposedly letting Derpin know that he could ask his question. "Why me?" he put simply, and honestly.

"Why not you? I thought you considered yourself to be 'forever alone'. Don't you agree?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Have you ever been invited to a party?" Slender asked sadistically, while crossing his arms.

"Yeah."

"No, Elementary school birthday parties don't count, Derpin. I'm talking high school, man. The hip ones with booze and chicks." Slender _really_ didn't sound like himself when he put it that way. It almost seemed as if he got a kick out of it too, by the way he chuckled at the end.

Derpin now truly did look like the Forever Alone meme. He drew his sorrow filled eyes to the ground, and frowned like he had never before. Slender really knew how to bring out the worst in him.

"What about a girl, Derp? Have ya ever kissed a girl?"

"Yes! Yes, I have!" Derpin proudly stated, at first taking Slender aback a little, until he hinted at something.

"Your mother doesn't count, Derpin..."

"Ah, nuts."

"Enough foolishness, now. The reason I have chosen you is because you are a loser. An awkward introvert, that nobody wants to hang around." This really made Derpin feel down in the dumps. Slender was just eating away at his happiness. Then he declared something not so harsh.

"Just like myself," Slender stated, glumly, while taking a seat on a rock. "You and I are alike, you see. We're both glum outcasts of society, and people won't accept us. I've been following you around for quite some time now, Derpin. I've seen you in the library, sitting alone, forever alone, while studying for your history quiz, but then failing it anyways next period. I've seen you gawk at the hot popular girl of your class, and I know that you know that you will never get the guts to ask her out, not like she'd say 'yes' anyways, but..."

"Stop! I do too have the guts!" Derpin interrupted, wrongfully.

Slender angrily stood and yet again got into Derpin's face, but by now he was getting used to it, but it still made him feel edgy. "You wont have any guts left if you interrupt me again," he darkly stated, very serious. Derpin remained silent and Slender sat back down.

"My point being, you are the chosen one, Derpin. I have chosen you, you weird quiet guy. I have taken no interest in any 'normal' people, just you. You should be thankful for my decision. You should feel gratuitous and special." Derpin felt just the opposite, though. Slender had just called him a complete moron. If anything, he now felt depressed and even more anxious, and he didn't have his Xanax with him at the time. Tears shot down his face, but Slender didn't feel the slightest bit remorseful.

"Don't be an infant, Derpin. Here I thought this mission would help you man-up a little, but it appears to be doing just the opposite...well, let's get going. Keep that bargain in mind, Derp. I'm adamant about killing you off if you are unsuccessful in my goal."

"_Sniff_. Why can't you think up your own darn meme?" Derpin dared to ask, now becoming indifferent about his life or death status.

"Because I don't have the experience, Derpin! Damn, who would've guessed you could be such a doof?! Ugh, tell me, Derp, what is the one thing about meme's that is essential? What must the purpose be?"

"I-I don't know, it depends on which one you're talking about!"

"No, it really doesn't. What is the one thing you notice about all meme's, Derp? What do they all have in common?"

Derpin thought for a moment, and assumed that the answer must've been obvious. And after some deep thought, he realized that it was.

"They all have to make you laugh. They're supposed to be funny," Derpin replied, while Slender startled him with a sudden and very loud clap with his long and large hands.

"BINGO! It took you long enough! You see, Derpin. I'm not funny. It's just a characteristic I don't have. If I were to stand at a mic on a stage at some nightclub you know what people would do? I wouldn't get a chance to explain why the chicken crossed the road because everyone would be screaming their heads off and scrambling wildly to get the hell out of there! I'm Slender Man, Derp! I'm the fricking definition of FEAR!"

"I know! But why do want to be funny? I thought you liked being a creepy outcast?!"

"Are you kidding?! I loathe being this way! Everyone in the world fears me! They made a God forsaken PC game out of me! Oh, the mockery! It's an insult!" Slender grabbed ahold of Derpin's shirt collar and dragged him closer than ever. His tentacles sprung out and Slender seemed to be taller. He became every more horrifying than before, and spoke dark as ever.

"HELP MEEEE," he growled, sounding like a freaking demon.

"O-ok-k-kay!" Derpin stuttered back. He did not believe that he was going to make it through the night. It seemed as if Slender was all too ready to finish him off right then and there. Slender released his grip on Derpin and he fell backwards. Slender rested his lanky arms on each hip and waited for the boy to scramble back up onto his feet.

"We have precisely six hours, Derpin. I'd suggest ensuing some hilarity, pronto," Slender spoke darkly, leaving Derpin a nervous wreck. He was shocked that he hadn't undergone a panic attack yet.

"So you didn't like the H-honey Boo B-boo one, did ya?" Slender shook his head.

"I'm not some goofy nerd with braces and a shit-smile, Derpin. We leave the tough luck to the Brian's out there, not the Slender's."

"Will ya give me a hint as to what you want, then?" Derpin asked.

Slender leaned in yet again, and rested his hand on Derpin's shoulder.

"A meme, is what I seek," he stated, like before. Derpin now felt as if he was going to lose his mind.

_End of Pt. 3..._


	4. Part 4

**_Part 4- A MEME...sought?_**

_(Final)_

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Derpin screamed, unable to hold it back. "FREAK! YOU'RE A FREAKIN' FREAK!"

All Slender did was cross his long and thin arms in disapproval of his proxy's redundant behavior.

"_Tic tic_...when will you learn, child?"

"I'm not learning anymore of your crap! I do enough of that at school! I'm not your bitch!"

"That's where you're correct," Slender growled, confusing Derpin. He used one of his many tentacles and shoved Derpin against a tree. "You're my _proxy_," Slender corrected cruelly.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Yes! You wont be going anywhere, boy!" Derpin could no longer abstain his tears. They ran like lukewarm water down his cheeks, while the Operator gave his usual and indigenous snarl. He released his tenta-clous grip on the poor and helpless kid, and reminded him of something crucial.

"You have just five hours to help me, for I cannot be about when the sun rises. If you fail to help me succeed, you will never get to see your family again."

"Whatevs! I don't have a family! My ma's a fricking stripper, and my dad's a deadbeat! So, if you're gonna finish me off, just...just make it quick!" Slender almost couldn't believe his nonexistent ears. It appeared that Derpin was clinically depressed. Now, the only way he could force this kid to help him out would be to play the role of a therapist, which Slender had hoped he'd _never_ have to do.

"How does this make you feel?" Slender asked, as any typical psychologist would in any typical office. Derpin was only feeling more and more lost with everything this creature had to say to him. How did this forced kidnapping incident make him feel? Boy, did he have quite the inquiry.

"What?! I-I'll tell ya how this makes me f-f-feel! It makes me feel like horse crap! Frickin' fecal matter from a toad! Manure from a moose! Droppings from a dog! You name it, buddy! You make me feel...feel..."

Uh oh. It appeared that Derpin was beginning to show signs of Slender sickness, a serious and even deadly virus a proxy can obtain if near a Slender too long. Derpin now felt nauseated. It would only be a matter of time before the hallucinations, paranoia (if that hadn't already been present) and nose bleeds kicked in. How could Slender have forgotten that he couldn't torment his victims too long, or else they would end up dying off on their own from his freaking 'Slender germs'.

"Oh, Damn it all...It looks like we're going to have to move faster than I thought," Slender spoke, while Derpin rested on a rock, trying to rid his sudden and powerful dizziness.

"W-what, why?" Derpin grumbled.

"You've obtained the legendary 'Slender sickness,' Derpin," The creature inquired, only making Derpin even more anxious, if that was even possible at this point.

"OH GOD..." Derpin moaned loudly. "Please, just finish me off, Slendy." Despite the fact that he had just been called by his pathetic pet name, Slender decided that he would not rip his body apart right then and there. That was what Derpin wanted after all, to die. And it wasn't of Slender's intentions to please others by granting them their desires, but to fulfill his own. If death was what the mopey kid wanted, then he would not be getting it, at least, not from _Slender,_ anyway.

"If you grant me my goal for tonight, then I will restore your health, Derpin. So, if you ever want to gawk at that extroverted blond honey again, then you will do as I say."

"_Sniffle_, and what do you want?!" Derpin shouted, although he already knew the answer all too well.

"A MEME is what I..."

"Yeah, yeah. You want a freakin' meme, I get it. Well, I don't know what to say...I thought my H-hon-e-ey B-boo..." He could barely finish that sentence. That Slender sickness was really beginning to take a toll on him.

"UUUUGH...Slendy..."

"You have four and a half hours, Derpin! You can do it!" Was Slender really being _encouraging_? Where was that aggravated and indifferent son of a bitch he saw earlier?

"No...I feel weak..."

"Don't be such a girl! Here I thought you wanted to prove yourself to be a man!"

"Well, I cant! I'm a loser! I'll never be a MAN! You'd like a meme referred to you? Okay! That statement there qualifies for a good 'Bitch, Please!" That was it. Slender just had to keep pissing this teen off. It was the key the whole time. They had been doing it backwards for the past three hours. Derpin wasn't supposed to be irritating Slender, but Slender had to bring _Derpin's_ blood to a boil. Not that Slender actually had any blood anyways.

"You are weak, you little turd! Why, I've never had a more asthenic proxy in my day! And I've had people who couldn't get any more than three notes!"

"Stop it!"

"You dare defy me?!"

"You bet! I've had it with your jerk-self! Kill me! KILL ME!"

"That's just what you want me to do, huh, Derp?!"

"Oh, I guess you do have ears! Somewhere...so, yeah! Hit me with your best shot!" Slender refused to oblige. He just returned some silent treatment, like how some therapists do that to their complicated patients. The silence was discomforting.

"Pfft. Slender Man, always watches...doesn't even need eyes..." Derpin hadn't realized what he had done. He had suggested a meme. Not an excellent one, but it was still considerable. Slender suddenly grew a large and freakishly knarly grin across his pale and blank face. It had stricken Derpin with more mental jumble than ever before...at least, in that night.

"Yes, Derpin, yes! Commence, commence!"

"Uhhhhh..."

"You have just made a meme for me Derpin, and it fits into my category concisely!"

"You mean..."

"Indeed! Continue with another!"

"B-but..."

"COMMENCE!"

"O-okay, okay, um...don't look, or it takes you...somewhere dark and spooky..." Slender didn't care for that one.

"That one was insultory, Derp. Pathetic. Try again."

"U-um...Can't run...can't hide?"

"Hmph...I see improvement."

"He lurks in the night, while you scream, 'help me'."

"Yes, yes. That is nifty."

"Don't look...or he breaks you."

"Yes, yes!"

"Leave him alone, or else suffer under the wrath of his moan!"

"YESSSSS."

"The woods are his disguise...his power is strengthened by your cries?"

"Yes, my boy, YES! I am beginning to agree with your statements!"

"Good! So, may I leave now?" Derpin asked, figuring his work with this crazy creature was complete, and his nose was beginning to bleed something bad.

"Not quite yet." Wait a sec...Derpin had now helped Slendy, and even threw in some clever puns, so why wasn't this pale creature of the night letting him go home?

"But, why?"

"How am I to carry out my meme, Derpin? I can't just go out into public and announce myself! **_You_** must get the word out, and I must watch your every move."

"W-what?!"

"Enough with the stuttering, Derpin, you blubbering fool. I'd assume that fictitious pig on television has stuttered less than you throughout his entire running than you have tonight..."

"What do ya mean ya have to watch my every move?! You're...you're such a stalker!"

"Ha, ha, yes, that is one of my most well-known traits, Derp. I will not give any second thoughts, Derpin. I must watch your every little move. I will even take note of a slight twitch of the eye, or your shaking lips caused by chattering teeth, or even your buttocks movement if and when you pass..."

"Alrighty, I get it. Let's just get this over with," Derpin declared, with a bloody nose and a sense of dizziness. He followed Slender down a trail that would lead them out of the woods, and into the public world.

* * *

Derpin was not back on _his_ street, but he was at least _on_ a street. It must have been nearly 4am, and Derpin had the impression that he would be missing school the next morning, which was just hours away. There were a few street lights set along the sidewalk. Derpin wondered what the hell Slender would do when a car went by, it wasn't like he'd stay put and allow himself to be seen by a normal person, aka, a non-Forever Aloner.

He halted about ten feet past the last street light post, and Slender turned towards him.

"What do you want me to do, Slender?"

"Commence, Derpin. Commence like never before."

"But it's four o'clock in the morning, no one's out here, and we're...still alone. So, are you saying that you want me to just continue where we left off? Cause frankly I think this whole thing is getting ridi...,"

"Silence, child. I see your point." Slender had yet again thrown off Derpin. Was he legitimate?

"You do?"

"Why, of course. It is merely 4am, and no one is out. No one would see you, and no one would acknowledge my meme desires. You must wait until precisely six o'clock AM, and then you are to recite the meme's you have spoke of earlier. Then, the civilians will see you, and hear you. I will go. You are on your own."

_Yes!_ Derpin thought to himself. All he had to do now was wait until Slender was completely out of sight, and then he could make his way home. There was a catch to Slender's order, however...

"I hope you recall one of my motto's, 'Always watches, no eyes'. I hope you will keep that in mind, Derpin, because if I find that you betray me and scamper back to your abode, I will return on the next full moon, and I will strike you...violently." After Slender had made that very serious statement, and walked off, back to his home, the forest. Derpin decided to make a wise choice, and do as the thin man had clarified. He was going to have to make a complete freaking fool out of himself...

Derpin sat on the bench by a street light, as it was dimming to welcome the actual sunlight that would be arriving on semi-full blast soon. Once six o'clock had struck, Derpin noticed some of the people of this neighborhood were departing their houses, most to just grab the morning paper, and others to take off for their jobs. Derpin had seen around fifteen people out and about on their lawns, so he decided to make his move. He stood up and paced five steps. He now had no choice but to holler out complete idiocy, starting now:

"ALWAYS WATCHES, NO EYES!" was his first protest. A few people turned their attention to him, giving him a few raised eyebrows, and then went back on about their business. Derpin knew that he had to keep going.

"A MEME HE SEEKS, YOUR SOULS, HE LEAKS!" Now a few more people gave him odd looks, but still seemed to shrug his abnormal behavior off.

"DARK NATURED, FULL OF...uh...HATRED!"

"Hey, kid, ya wanna keep it down a little?" a man closest to him argued, but Derpin had no choice but to continue his declarations.

"DON'T LOOK, OR HE TAKES YOU!"

"Excuse, me, kid, did you not hear what I said?"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, OR ELSE SUFFER UNDER THE WRATH OF HIS CRUEL MOAN!" He was definitely drawing attention to himself at this point. He desperately wanted to stop, but he knew he couldn't. He ran out onto a new street and continued retorting.

"THE WOODS, HIS DISGUISE, HIS POWER STRENGHTHENED, BY YOUR CRIES!"

_"Shh!"_

_"Why wont that kid hush?"_

_"Looks like someone forgot to take his ADHD meds..."_

"HIS NONEXISTANT EYES, YOU CANT COMPROMISE!"

_"SHHHHUUUUUDDDDD UP, YA LITTLE BASTARD!"_

He ran onto street after street, just getting the word out to everyone that Slender Man was indeed real and would not rest without a meme.

"CAN"T RUN," to "DON"T LOOK."

"FOLLOWS," to "HELP ME." He went on and on doing this until around 9am, when he had figured his work was done when he had a huge mob of people chasing him including the police and a news van.

All Derpin could do now was wait until the next full moon.

* * *

A week later Derpin sat in the corner of his room, almost expecting Slender to return, unsatisfied, and ready to de-gut him. It was 10 at night, around the same time he had showed up a week earlier. Derpin had sat in that corner all night until sunrise, and nothing had happened, and no one had come. It appeared that Derpin had gotten the job done correctly. He also came to find this out later when he noticed a huge rise in Slender Man pics and personally made meme's.

* * *

Three years went by, and a now more brave hearted Derpin Hikpik had decided to return to the old and creepy woods, just to try and find out whether or not that night early in his freshman year had really occurred. He searched through the vast and chilling forest to find nothing and no notes about.

"Well, I suppose I just had an outrageous imagination..." he mumbled aloud. He turned around and headed back the way he came. Fifty steps later, he had come across something that he had not noticed before. On a tree, hung a small note, much like the actual Slender notes, but it had a new inscription on it. He pulled the note off the tree and brought it under the moonlight to get a better view of it.

Drawn on it was a chicken-scratched sketch of Slender Man, and the words, _'Thank you_.'

~_The End, and again, thanks for reading_


End file.
